Unique Monster (XC1)
A unique monster/enemy is an enemy that has higher stats and potentially unique skills - similar to mini-bosses or super-bosses in other games. Unique monsters have unique names and there is only one of each of these monsters in the game's world. Unique enemies are usually sight enemies but there are exceptions. Some only appear at certain times or during certain weather. For instance, the Armoured Rockwell appears only in rain. Some unique enemies spawn only after accepting a certain quest. All unique enemies drop a gold treasure chest. If a player slays a unique monster, there is a chance for it to respawn upon revisiting the area. Most monsters can be summoned on demand by saving the game in their vicinity and then reloading the game. List of Unique Monsters *Aggressive Cornelius - Level 28 (Satorl Marsh) *Agile Albatro - Level 33 (Makna Forest) *Amber Fischer - Level 27 (Satorl Marsh) *Ancient Daedala - Level 105 Superboss (Fallen Arm) *Armoured Rockwell - Level 82 (Bionis' Leg - Rain) *Apocrypha Generator - Level 70 (Central Factory) *Avalanche Abaasy - Level 120 Superboss (Valak Mountain - Blizzard) *Balanced Palamedes - Level 62 (Central Factory) *Barbaric Sitri - Level 45 (Valak Mountain) *Bizarre Ragoel - Level 88 (Eryth Sea) *Blizzard Belgazas - Level 114 Superboss (Valak Mountain) *Cellar Bugworm - Level 10 (Tephra Cave) *Clifftop Bayern - Level 32 (Bionis' Leg) *Dark Murakmor - Level 18 (Colony 9) *Despotic Arsene - Level 108 Superboss (Satorl Marsh) *Destructive Bors - Level 64 (Agniratha) *Devoted Arachno - Level 9 (Tephra Cave) *Enchanting Grune - Level 13 (Colony 9) *Erratic Goliante - Level 97 (Tephra Cave ) *Evil Rhangrot - Level 6 (Colony 9) *Experienced Tristan - Level 65 (Agniratha) *Faithful Lancelot - Level 59 (Central Factory) *Fiendish Bunnit - Level 13 (Colony 9) *Flailing Bracken - Level 73 (Colony 9) *Gentle Mother Armu - Level 37 (Colony 9) *Gentle Rodriguez - Level 40 (Colony 9) *Gluttonous Eugen - Level 11 (Tephra Cave) *Greedy Arachno - Level 9 (Tephra Cave) *Immovable Gonzalez - Level 90 (Bionis' Leg - Spiral Valley) *Impenetrable Redrob - Level 38 (Colony 9) *Itinerant Dorothea - Level 6 (Colony 9) *Judicious Bunitzol - Level 94 (Tephra Cave) *Lake Magdalena - Level 6 (Colony 9) *Lakebed Orthlus - Level 40 (Colony 9) *Lazy Bluco - Level 34 (Makna Forest - Yellow Flower Grove) *Lurker Brog - Level 11 (Tephra Cave - Tephra Hill ) *Lurker Krabble - Level 10 (Tephra Cave) *Magestic Mordred - Level 70 (Central Factory) *Meditative Varla - Level 65 (Agniratha) *Mining Patrichev - Level 8 (Tephra Cave) *Mysterious Barnaby - Level 75 (Bionis' Leg) *Plump Sprahda - Level 92 (Tephra Cave) *Powerful Eligos - Level 80 (Fallen Arm) *Protective Torquidon - Level 96 (Tephra Cave) *Reckless Galdon - Level 95 (Tephra Cave) *Resolute Arachno - Level 7 (Tephra Cave) *Roguish Frengel - Level 39 (Colony 9) *Shadeless Matrix - Level 44 (Colony 9) *Sentimental Flmral - Level 66 (Agniratha) *Sold Krabble - Level 35 (Colony 9) *Solid Konev - Level 10 (Tephra Cave) *Soothed Aglovale - Level 65 (Agniratha) *Speedy Ramshyde - Level 10 (Colony 9) *Stormy Belagon - Level 87 (Eryth Sea) *Sunlight Schvaik - Level 30 (Satorl Marsh) *Synchronised Gehris - Level 62 (Central Factory) *Temporal Gawain - Level 65 (Central Factory) *Territorial Rotbart - Level 81 (Bionis' Leg) *Vagabond Allocer - Level 63 (Agniratha) *Verdant Bluchal - Level 5 (Colony 9) *Venerable Focalor - Level 64 (Central Factory) *Vicious Rhana - Level 73 (Colony 9) *Wallslide Gwynry - Level 9 (Tephra Cave) *White Eduardo - Level 17 (Bionis' Leg - Thunderstorm) *Wicked Sallos - Level 95 (Fallen Arm) *Wise Gremory - Level 68 (Agniratha) *Wrathful Orobas - Level 67 (Agniratha) *Zealous Arachno - Level 11 (Tephra Cave) Maps PrisonIslandUM.png CentralFactoryUM.png External Links http://gbatemp.net/t307208-xenoblade-chronicles-unique-monster-location-full-map Category:Unique Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Unique Monsters Category:Enemies